


Let's eat!!

by eternalsession



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Desperation, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:37:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternalsession/pseuds/eternalsession
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robin, who always has a plan for everything, suddenly... doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's eat!!

“Chrom, you don’t understand! Trust has nothing to DO with this!” Robin cried, falling to his knees. “There’s nothing I can do about his control…”

Chrom simply smiles, and nods. “I know. But I trust you to be able to break his control.” And leaves, before he can reply. Lissa and Frederick falter behind him.

Robin stands up, and pulls out his diary, and conjures up a pen. He sits, writing for an hour, until the sun finally starts to set. He finishes his last thoughts, and then poofs the pen out of existence again, and pockets his journal in his coat. He moves to the edge of the closest hill, and watches the sun fade from the peak.

“Robin. A word?”

Without turning around, or uttering a word, Robin pats the grass next to him. He’d recognize that voice anywhere. “Lucina. It’s nice to see you.”

She smiles, behind his back and takes a seat next to him. He curls his fingers between hers, but doesn’t avert his gaze from the sunset.

“You know… this may be the most beautiful sunset I’ve ever witnessed,” he says, biting his lip. “Even the flushes sunset fades.”

“I know that well.” She replies, thinking of her world.

“Chrom believes in me.” He says, never looking over at her. “He thinks... he thinks I can fight Validar’s mind control.”

Lucina stands up, and unsheathes the Falchion inherited from her father. “Robin, I… I know what I must do.”

He stands, and turns to meet her eyes. “Gods, you’re beautiful under the sunset.”

“Robin, do you not understand what I’m trying to say!?” She asks, assuming her stance.

“I know what you mean. I know what you must do. I’m the one who kills Chrom in your future, right?”

She nods, and bites her lip.

“I’m not like Basilio. He underestimated fate’s way of working things out.” He says, taking off his hood. “I know what must be done.”

“And you’re fine with that? You’re fine with dying here, at your wife’s blade?”

“I’d not have it any other way.” He smiles, and takes off his coat, and takes a couple of steps to her, and drapes it over her shoulders, leaving himself in just a v neck sleeveless shirt. “You can keep this too, so I’ll always be with you.”

She doesn’t say a word, and braces herself.

“Hey, Lucina?” He says, brushing some hair out of her face. She raises her head to let him know she’s listening.

Then, not above a whisper, he says “I love you.”

Lucina drops her sword, and falls into Robin’s arms. “Robin, you idiot! I can’t do this when you act like this!” She says, sobbing into his shirt. “Can’t you tell I love you too!?” She says, pounding at his chest (good thing he did that defense training, he thought). “I don’t want to kill you!”

He stops her barrage of punches with both of his hands, and pulls her into a hug. “And I don’t want to die either. But I don’t want my closest friend to die even more than that,” he says, running a hand down her hair. “So what would you do?”

“Why can’t you just stay here!?”

“You want me to sit back in my pajamas and eat a bowl of hot oats while my friends are all out dying for the sake of the whole world? What if you die? What if Chrom dies anyway!?” He pauses, then reiterates, softer. “What if it’s because I’m not there to protect you?”

“So what will you do?”

“Put my faith in the trust Chrom has in me. And make sure there’s a cleric around for him.” He smiles.

“Well said, my friend.” Chrom says, entering from the stronghold they’d been staying in for the night.

Robin walks to meet him, and extends his hand. Chrom meets this with his own in a brotherly handshake, but Robin pulls him in for a hug. “You are my dearest friend, Chrom. May the Gods be in our favor tomorrow night.” He smiles.

“And you, too, Robin. I trust you with my life.” Chrom returns, and they both turn to Lucina. She shakes her head and smiles.

“You two… Gods help you,” she says, and moves to the side opposite of Chrom, leaving Robin in the middle.

“Come on, let’s eat.” Robin says, and walks through the door. Everyone in the barracks looks at them walk in together, in silence. Robin turns to Chrom and whispers “I’m stealing your thunder, just for tonight.” and Chrom simply chuckles, and, as per Robin’s wishes, go to fill everyone’s glasses with wine (and Ricken and Lissa’s glasses with grape juice).

“SHEPHERDS!” He cries, jumping on one of the several tables in this dining room. “Tomorrow night, will possibly be the last night we will all be here together. I could die. Chrom could die. Lucina could die.” He says, and pauses for them to think about it.

“BUT WHY WOULD WE LET THAT GET US DOWN TONIGHT!?” He bellows, and watches everyone perk up. “SO, I SAY, LET US FEAST! FEAST THAT WE ALL LIVE THROUGH TOMORROW, AND THE NEXT DAY, AND THE DAY AFTER THAT!! LET US FEAST, AND TOAST TO THE FACT THAT WE ALL WILL LIVE LONG AND PROSPER!” He roars, and everyone screams with him.

“TO LIFE!” He says, gesturing for everyone to raise their glasses. Lucina and Chrom had just finished making it around to everyone, save themselves and Robin.

“TO LIFE!” They echo.

“TO GLORY!”

“TO GLORY!” they mime.

“TO PROSPERITY!!” He says, in a final tone, then receives a glass of wine, and invites both Chrom and Lucina to join him on top of the table.

TO PROSPERITY!!” they roar, and, all at once, a singular “clink” sound can be heard from all glasses at once. They all down the drink and chefs swarm the lunchroom, entering with plates of steaming hot food and drinks, and Robin, Lucina and Chrom hop off the table, for it to be quickly swabbed down by a janitor. They all exchange laughs, and sit down, and are quickly joined by Sumia, Morgan, Cynthia, Frederick and his wife, Lissa and Ricken, and Owain. They’re all quickly served and enjoy lots of laughs, making jokes about one another here and there, and feast through the night, as if tomorrow would never come.

And, for a while, it didn’t. Lucina was a little worried, but Robin wrapped her up in a hug and told her that it’d all turn out fine. She still protested, but he shut her up by planting a kiss right on her lips.

“Everything else is up to fate, now. You’ve changed the future already, just by being here, Lucina. Let’s see if you can change it again.”

“I’ll never let Grima win this future too. Even if I have to die trying.”

**“I’m right behind you.”**

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in a huff, because I got a little emotional, listening to Id (sorrow).  
> It might be a little bit choppy. But, that's fine, I guess.  
> Expect more Fire Emblem stuff, I'm really into it!! :-)


End file.
